Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (April 15th 1452 – May 2 1519), more commonly Leonardo da Vinci or simply Leonardo was a Italian human female polymath from the Renaissance. She's known be into all sorts of subjects which included invention, painting, sculpting, architecture, science, music, mathematics, engineering, literature, anatomy, geology, astronomy, botany, writing, history, and cartography. She was considered to be the a "universal genius" being the driving of invention. However, she was also a fabled magus ranked as an master wizard, who also enjoyed her studies in the art of magecraft alongside her other interests. Biography Early Life Childhood Leonardo was born on 15 April 1452 (Old Style) "at the third hour of the night" in the Tuscan hill town of Vinci, in the lower valley of the Arno river in the territory of the Medici-ruled Republic of Florence. She was the out-of-wedlock daughter of the wealthy Messer Piero Fruosino di Antonio da Vinci, a Florentine legal notary, and Caterina, a peasant. Leonardo had no surname in the modern sense – "da Vinci" simply meaning "of Vinci"; her full birth name was "Lionardo di ser Piero da Vinci", meaning "Leonardo, (son) of (Mes)ser Piero from Vinci". The inclusion of the title "ser" indicated that Leonardo's father was a gentleman. Leonardo spent her first five years in the hamlet of Anchiano in the home of his mother, and from 1457 lived in the household of her father, grandparents and uncle in the small town of Vinci. Her father had married a sixteen-year-old girl named Albiera Amadori, who loved Leonardo but died young in 1465 without children. When Leonardo was sixteen (1468), her father married again to twenty-year-old Francesca Lanfredini, who also died without children. Piero's legitimate heirs were born from his third wife Margherita di Guglielmo (who gave birth to six children: Antonio, Giulian, Maddalena, Lorenzo, Violante and Domenico) and his fourth and final wife, Lucrezia Cortigiani (who bore him another six children: Margherita, Benedetto, Pandolfo, Guglielmo, Bartolomeo and Giovanni). In all, Leonardo had twelve half-siblings, who were much younger than she was (the last was born when Leonardo was forty years old) and with whom she'd very few contacts, but they caused her difficulty after his father's death in the dispute over the inheritance. Leonardo received an informal education in Latin, geometry and mathematics. In later life, Leonardo recorded only two childhood incidents. One, which she'd regarded as an omen, was when a kite dropped from the sky and hovered over his cradle, its tail feathers brushing her face. The second occurred while she'd explored in the mountains: she discovered a cave and was both terrified that some great monster might lurk there and driven by curiosity to find out what was inside. Verrocchio's workshop & Magecraft Powers & Abilities Powers Magecraft Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: Leonardo was a extraordinarly intelligent woman for her time, being a polymath, she'd shown profound intuition in her hobbies and interests, even in the world of magic in the study of magecraft. However, some magi may consider Leonardo to being a super genius. Trivia *Based after . Category:Females Category:Scientist Category:Deceased Category:Inventors Category:Painter Category:Italian Category:Polymaths Category:Magus Category:Master Wizard Category:Characters